Mashed Potatoes
by Rondobella
Summary: Chat has a late night snack... and might upset a certain Nathalie.
1. Silly Chat

_Thump_.

Chat landed in his bedroom, sighing out of exhaustion._ That last battle was pawsitively clawful._ Chat smiled to himself as he punned in his head, and laughed out loud. He walked over to his desk, where the dinner he was served before the akuma attack sat, half eaten. Too tired to care about manners, he took a gloved hand and scooped up some mashed potatoes, and shoved them into his mouth.

"Hmm." He sighed in delight. "Nothing like some cold mashed potatoes after an akuma fight." He continued eating, making a mess. When he was done, he rubbed his hands against his suit, when he realized he was still transformed.

"Plagg-" he began, but before he could finish, a knock came at the door and Natalie peeked her head through.

"Adrien are you still-" she stared, mouth agape at the superhero, confused as heck. "Chat Noir? Where's Adrien? Is everything okay?" Natalie rushed inside and closed the door behind her, "Why are you in here?"

_Crap_. He thought. _What do I do now? Aha_. An idea popped into his tired brain, and before he could stop himself, he whipped out his baton in a defensive state and said, "I know that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth." _It's just a lie, but if it scares her off it would give him enough time to transform back_-

Natalie grew pale and slowly walked back to the door. "What? You must be mistaken." Her voice shook, and Chat grinned a triumphant smile.

"Nope. I don't believe I am. So why don't you go wonder off to your _big bad boss,_ and let him know we're onto him." With a wink, he walked over to the window and jumped out, twirling his baton around like a helicopter.

"What?" Natalie sighed, getting ready to leave and tell Gabriel. But before she reached the door, her gaze fell upon the empty plate. Then she remembered the mashed potatoes smeared over Chat's suit. "That cat! He ate Adrien's mashed potatoes!" Then she stormed out, now having two things to complain about to the big bad boss.

**Sorry about the stop on all of my other stories, but it's been a rough couple weeks. School piled up, my cousin's dog passed away unexpectedly, and ontop of that my family had multiple parties every weekend for the past three weeks to go to. But I wrote this up quickly, just as a little hold me off. Tuesday I'll post two more parts of _a small moment, _which I have finished. Wednesday (11/5/19) I plan on releasing the second part of _Miraculous Missions, _and although it's late, there will be two Halloween one shots coming out soon :) **

**Sorry again for all the delays, but I plan on getting back into the swing of things. Have a miraculous day! (Or night!) ~Rondobella**


	2. Pants

_Thump_.

He landed again, this time on a certain someone's balcony.

"Huff. That's the last time I forget to detransform." He mumbled. He plopped onto a lounge chair, content on making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes, letting exhaustion take over him, when he realized where he was.

"_Eep_!" He yelped, and stood up. "How'd I get here?" He asked himself. A door creaking to his right caught him off guard, and he jumped.

"Chat? What are you doing here?" Marinette pulled herself outside, a look of concern on her face. She yawned, clearly tired, and rubbed her eyes.

He yawned after her, and shrugged. "I don't know how I got here." He mumbled.

"Eh? I'm too tired for this, kitty." She sighed, putting her hands on her hips, her eyelids half shut. "Why are there mashed potatoes all over your pants?"

Chat laughed, "Princess you must be mistaken. I'm not wearing any pants!" He giggled at his joke, which made her open her eyes wide.

"W-what? Why not?!" She covered her face with her hands, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"It's a suit. Like a onesie, not really pants." He explained. He removed her hands from her face and tilted his head, his famous grin plastered onto his face.

"Haha. Very funny, Chat. Now go back home, it's late and I'm exhausted. And pants or not, you're still covered in mashed-"

"Oh the heck with mashed potatoes. They'll go away when I detransform."

"Right. Now go home." She yawned again, followed by Chat's own yawn, and began climbing back down the hatch into her room. "Such a weird cat..." He heard her mumble, making him smile.

Before she could shut the door, he hung over it upside down, facing her. "Goodnight Puurincess." He said, grinning again.

She groaned, already half asleep. "It's too early for puns."

"More like too late. It's not yet morning." He laughed again, but she was already asleep.

He pulled away from the door and shut it. "Well, I better get home and wash these darn potatoes off me before another person comments about them."

He hummed happily as he made his way back home. When he got there, a new plate of warm mashed potatoes was waiting on his desk, with a note from Nathalie that read '_That hero, Chat Noir stole your potatoes. So I brought you some more for when you come out of the bathroom. By the way, if it's taking you this long in there, we might want to consider talking to the doctor._'

Chat couldn't help but giggle. He detransformed and began to eat the mashed potatoes, a grumbling Plagg mumbling something about cheese sitting beside him.

"A little extra mashed potatoes never hurt anyone." Adrien shrugged.

I** don't think I'll truly continue this story, it was more for fun. But if you guys want me to, I'll gladly continue! It's nice to write a silly story every once in a while! ~Rondobella :)**


End file.
